The Kingdom of KHR
by Syrlai
Summary: The country of Nimor had once again fallen into darkness as the heirs battle each other for the tittle of King. Follow Sawada Tsunayoshi as he goes into his journey from a sore loser into becoming the king of Nimor. AU
1. Prologue

**People I have come to the point where my brain, in it's most tired state, has gone over in overdrive and had developed some crazy idea while looking at some KHR pictures online. Does anyone know this certain picture where everyone was like, dressed up as knights, alchemists, wizards and stuff? Oh, and they were in chibi form too :P (look at the profile picture XD)**

**Besides, I had this idea way back. I thank the Chronicles of Narnia for that but it was just… hazy you know? While I was writing Trinisette, Unleashed I suddenly felt like it's time for me to make myself a challenge and now, I present to you the Kingdom… of KHR. 8D **

_There was once a great war in the land. Great famine and destruction had spread and for many years, the kingdom was in turmoil. After many years in the dark age, a group of vigilantes rose. They fought and their numbers grew as they gained friends and allies. They conquered over and had ended the long war. The country was divided into seven; Canale Nebbia, Nuvola delle Montagne,Valle del Sole, Tuono del sud,Tenere la Piogga, La Frazione Tempesta and the one that ruled over all, the capital of the country of Nimor, Cielo Infinito. The great family that ruled was the Vongola Family and it was known as the Golden age of Nimor. _

_Now, several centuries later, the tenth generation of rulers have been called. But there was treachery as the ninth king had fallen ill, the three elder sons had mysteriously died and the only now living successor was the treacherous Xanxus._

Lying on his sickbed, Timoteo called his old friend forth.

"Reborn." The old man croaked.

"I'm right here." Reborn said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was in the form of a baby, then he was in a form of a grown man. He stood beside his bed.

"I cannot let Xanxus be the king… his intentions are not pure…" he closed his eyes wearily.

"He is the only successor alive, we have no choice." Reborn said and raised his eyebrows at him. "What are you hiding friend?"

The old king laughed quietly. "You know Iemitsu?"

Reborn pursed his lips. Of course he knew, who wouldn't know the king's External Advisor? "What about him?"

"He has a son." He whispered and Reborn's eyes widened.

"How… why have you kept such valuable information secret?" Reborn demanded angrily. Another heir!

The king smiled sadly, "I saw him when he was still a child… he should be fourteen now. So innocent Reborn… I did not have the heart to shatter his world with this endless fighting for power but I have no choice…"

"If Xanxus finds out he'll kill him."

"I know… which is why I ask of you a favor."

"A favor?" Reborn looked at Timoteo. "What kind?"

"Don't worry friend… I ask not much…" Reborn snorted. He smiled. "Very well, I order you to go to the village of Mori… find Sawada Tsunayoshi… train him to be a king… you must let him join the knights in secret until he has gained the experience… then… and then he must challenge Xanxus for the throne."

"You ask a lot you know." Reborn grumbled.

"But of course, I am the _king_ you know." Timoteo's eyes twinkled.

"If it's for you, very well."

**There you guys have it! The first chapter. This fanfic may take longer to update since like, I'm doing my other fanfic "Trinisette, Unleashed" and I have no intentions of dropping it for this. Hope you guys like it :3 **


	2. I'm a KING?

**Sorry about the previous chapter being so short, it like, seemed appropriate at the moment.**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna washed his face in a nearby stream. He scrubbed his face of dirt for when he had been tripped earlier at the village square. He let the water trickle down his face as he stared down at his miserable reflection in the water. Why? Why do people always pick on him? He sighed and started to wash his arms. His family was poor, he gets it, but there was no need to make fun of it! His clothes were tattered. He hadn't had new ones since a year ago. No one would give him work at the village because he was known as "Dame-Tsuna", who failed at anything and everything.<p>

He sighed. At least someone had enough pity to give him a job such as delivering packages to another village. He would come home late and would probably not eat dinner anyway. He gritted his teeth, if only his father was here! Disappearing when he was seven without any specific reason! But for his mother's sake he kept his bitterness away, besides, she was waiting for him to come home. His father that is. No matter how much he rants about it nothing is going to change anyway.

He would live as Dame-Tsuna and DIE as Dame-Tsuna.

Somehow that didn't settle with him. He wanted to do something great, something that would make people acknowledge him. Sadly, that was not gonna happen.

Until now that is.

Somewhere from behind him, a huge boulder flew and crushed him flat.

It hurt. Really.

Somebody whistled in the distance. "It's good to know that your not easily killed… otherwise his majesty would be disappointed." A squeaky voice said.

Tsuna cried out as the boulder rolled off of him. "Stop crying like a child. You're fourteen aren't you?" Tsuna looked up to snap at whoever it was but he found himself looking at nothing.

"Eh?" he said.

"Oi, down here!" he looked down and came face to face… with a baby. He gawked. The baby was wearing a pointy purple hat, a set of velvet robes and a green _staff_. In short, the kid looked like a wizard. Tsuna started to laugh, forgetting that he was just crushed by a boulder a few seconds ago. The baby raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" the baby asked. Tsuna stopped laughing and his eyes widened. _Wait, did that baby just talked to me?_

"Yes, I am talking you dimwit now answer my question!" Tsuna scrambled up and glared at him, his eyes flashing.

"Okay kid, I don't know who you are and why you can talk but even so… it's rude to call someone names!" he said. The baby had a strange look in his eye.

"But isn't it true? You _are_ Dame-Tsuna after all." He smirked when Tsuna flinched at the name.

"You… how…" he stuttered and then glared at him. "You're just a baby! You don't know anything!" he said, pointing an angry finger at him.

The baby raised an eyebrow. "I don't do I?" he took off his hat and pulled out a really, _really_ long scroll that when he unrolled it, it continued to roll all the way until it must have reached a mile.

"Let's see here… your name is Tsunayoshi Sawada – Tsuna for short, your mother is Nana Sawada, you're poor, you've been called Dame-Tsuna since the age of five, you can't write well, can't even read Nimorian well, extremely clumsy, is afraid of small _dogs_ and when you were six you accidentally set your school house on fire…"

"OKAY! WILL YOU QUIT IT?" Tsuna shouted, his face red. He didn't mean to set the school house on fire… really! It was an accident!

The baby rolled the scroll up and smirked triumphantly.

"Who are you anyway?" Tsuna asked wearily.

"I'm Reborn," the baby smirked widely. "and I'm your tutor."

Tsuna blinked. "Tutoring me in what?" he asked, pointing a finger at himself.

"You are the next heir in line to be the King of Nimor."

Tsuna blinked again.

Once

Twice

Thrice

He then burst out laughing, pounding his fist on the ground. _My tutor?_ He thought as he laughed. _A king?_

Before he knew it, Reborn smashed the side of his head with a huge hammer and he was sent flying into the air.

Reborn sighed as his familiar, a green lizard named Leon, turned back into a staff._ What a problematic child_, he thought.

Tsuna, unfortunately, had landed straight into the next village's square, in the fountain to be more exact. He climbed out, coughing water out. He winced as he felt the side of his face throbbing. _That… what just happened?_ He asked himself as he looked around. No one was around when he fell in but…

"Gah! The package!" he cried as he searched his pockets. He groaned when he saw the small package all wet. His shoulders sagged and his head drooped to the side.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked himself. If he didn't deliver this he wouldn't get paid and without money, they won't be able to pay the rent…

"Deliver it of course." A familiar voice said behind him. Tsuna whipped his head around and saw Reborn.

"How did you get here so fast?" Tsuna asked, pointing an accusing finger at him. Reborn frowned. He walked up to Tsuna, took his arm, and twisted it painfully behind his back.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to point at people?"

"OW! I – OW! I'M SORRY!" Tsuna cried and Reborn let him go. Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes while he rubbed his sore arm. _Is a baby that strong?_

Finally, plucking up all the courage he had he asked "Who are you anyway?"

Reborn smirked and Tsuna felt right then and there he won't like the answer. "I'm the king's most trusted friend, the world's most powerful hitman-slash-wizard!" Tsuna didn't know what to think. His logical reply was, "Huh?"

"Wait… hold on for a minute." Tsuna raised his hands. Why not play along with the kid? He might leave him alone if that's the case. "You told me I was going to be a king… a king of what exactly?"

Reborn's smirk widened. "I'll tell you later. First of, deliver that package of yours already."

With that thought back in mind, Tsuna sprinted off.

Meanwhile Reborn…

**~Later that night~**

"Mom…I'm home!" Tsuna said wearily as he opened the door.

A word before anyone gets any bright ideas. Yes he was poor, but his house did not look like a shack that could be blown away even by the slightest breeze. No, it was just a small, old cottage at the edge of the village. They owned on cow, probably the only animal that Tsuna will never be afraid of, and some chickens. It was a very small place but it was home.

"Welcome back Tsu-kun!" his mother said. Tsuna's stomach grumbled. Right, he didn't eat lunch. His mother laughed from the kitchen. "Come and have dinner with us Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna was in the middle of pulling his coat off when he froze. _Us?_

He was relieved when the strange baby had disappeared but now… he prayed it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Yo." Reborn said, calmly sipping his tea. Tsuna fell face first on the ground.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna said as he stood up.

"Didn't I say it before? I'm going to tutor you." Reborn replied as he took a loaf of bread and started to eat it.

"Okay kid, listen here," Tsuna said impatiently. "I'm tired of this little game of yours alright? Just leave me alone!"

Reborn looked at him, his black eyes intimidating. Tsuna gulped. Somehow… that wasn't the right thing to say. "Don't you know who your father is Tsuna?" he asked quietly. Tsuna looked at him in surprise.

"My father? What does this have to do with my father?" he asked, his voice lowering. Without him noticing, his mother slipped away, leaving the two alone.

Anything really, Tsuna would do anything to know why his father has been gone for so long. Maybe if his father was around… life could have been better for them and probably… just probably he wouldn't be so weak. His father _is_ an idiot but he's not bad… right? Besides… a baby that talks… is he really a wizard?

"Looks like Iemitsu knew this would happen." Reborn sighed and pulled down his hat. "Look, I'm going to say this once alright? Your father is a noble," Tsuna opened his mouth to speak but Reborn cut him off. "Not just any noble Tsuna. He's the recent king Timoteo's nephew, one of the few descendants of Vongola Primo, the first king of Nimor."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. His father a noble? But… if that's the case…

"He can't be…" Tsuna said, his voice quivering. "Look at my family! If he's a noble then shouldn't he have helped us?"

Reborn sighed again. "There were… certain things that had happened Tsuna. There was great danger and he had to leave in order not to arouse suspicion. If he didn't then you and your mother wouldn't even be here."

Tsuna slumped into a chair, not really believing what he was being told.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Many years ago the few living heirs died… the only one alive out of the four was Xanxus. Suspicion went about that he murdered them but found no evidence. Around that time, Iemitsu decided to keep you and your mother hidden and in doing so… he had to leave you."

"But why?" Tsuna asked. "He could have at least lived with us! Forget him having a status of a noble!"

"It's not as simple as that Dame-Tsuna." Reborn whacked him on the head. "It's not his status of a noble that he couldn't have abandoned, it was his seat of power!"

"Huh?" Tsuna rubbed his head.

"He's not just a noble. He is the royal advisor of his highness and leader of CEDEF."

"But what's CEDEF?" Reborn punched him this time off his chair. "Ow! Why do you keep hitting me?" he cried as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Some of those questions are for later Dame-Tsuna."

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Tsuna huffed angrily and sat down again. "Anyway, what does this have to do with me now? I'm safe aren't I?"

Reborn didn't answer.

Tsuna could feel a lump form in his throat.

"Tsuna… you are Iemitsu's son… therefore you are the second heir." Tsuna paled. "Because you are the heir though, you are endangering Xanxus' chances of getting the throne."

"So you mean… he's coming to kill me?" he squeaked. Reborn nodded. Tsuna stood up and started to pull on his hair. "This isn't possible! I'm _Dame-Tsuna!_ I don't want to die young!" he wailed.

"Oh will you just shut up!" Reborn pointed a strange weapon at him. When Tsuna didn't stop Reborn pulled the trigger and left a hole a few centimeters away from Tsuna's ear. That stopped him quite nicely.

"Sit down!" Reborn ordered him and did as he was told.

"He's not going to kill you _yet_," Tsuna flinched. "but while he doesn't know we have to take our chances and train you."

"Train me?" Tsuna pointed at himself. Reborn nodded.

"But…" he stuttered.

"But what?"

"I CAN'T BE A KING!" Tsuna burst out. "And so?" Reborn asked. Tsuna grimaced. "Can't you see how pathetic I am? Do I look like king material?"

"No. You don't." Tsuna slumped back into his chair but stiffened as he saw the smirk on Reborn's face. "That is, you will be when I'm done with you."

"I don't want to be king alright! Let him be king!" Tsuna said as he backed away from the table. "Even if you think they'll leave you alone Xanxus will not take chances. He'll eradicate you and your family."

Tsuna froze. "What about my mother? Please not my mother!" he pleaded. Reborn shook his head, "It doesn't matter who he kills, be it children, women or the elderly."

Tsuna's legs wobbled. "How can such a person be like that…?" he asked himself.

"Believe it or not there are people like that. Now, are you willing to risk yours and your mother's lives? Iemitsu gave you enough time, don't waste it." Reborn jumped off the table and started to head into Tsuna's room. "Get ready for tomorrow." He said before going inside.

Tsuna staggered and slid down against the wall. He was an heir, an heir to the throne. It was what he wished for but he didn't want it to be this way. He only _wished_ it, he didn't expect himself to _do_ anything. What of his mother then? If Reborn tells him was true… she was in danger then. He buried his head in his hands and groaned. Why was he ever born with the worst luck?

"Tsu-kun." He looked up and saw his mother. She kneeled before him.

"Mom… tell me it isn't true." He pleaded but his mother's sad smile told him everything. "I'm sorry Tsu-kun." She said and Tsuna groaned once again, burying his head in his arms.

"I love your father very much Tsu-kun and I was so happy when we had you." She lifted his face so that he was looking straight in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be fine okay?" she smiled and Tsuna couldn't help but smile back.

"Promise?" he held out his pinky.

"Promise." She said and locked her pinky with him.

"I believe you'll make a wonderful king Tsu-kun." His mother kissed him on the forehead and stood up, smiling. "Eat your dinner while it's still warm!" she then walked away to her room. Tsuna sighed and got up.

After eating dinner, he went to bed. Imagine the shock though when he saw Reborn sleeping in a makeshift hammock with his eyes open and a bubble coming out of his nostril.

His life was changing. All he needs now is to find out whether it's good or bad.

He was still awake and couldn't sleep. He kept moving around the covers, making shuffling noises. To Reborn's irritation, he woke up unconsciously and 'accidentally' dropped a huge rock from god-knows-where on Tsuna.

Tsuna was knocked out instantly.

Tsuna had to be honest. He didn't remember the next day why he had such a huge bump on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it! 8D hope it was good enough :3 <strong>


	3. Flee

**Mou... I got sick with a cold :( **

**but no damn cold is gonna stop me! :D**

**so let's move on! **

* * *

><p>The next few days after his birth revelation was nothing but hell. Let me rephrase that just in case Reborn hears it... it was downright HORRIBLE. He was brutally thrown off his bed <em>every<em> single day, _every single day_ he had some kind of wound inflicted on him, and _every single day_ he had to go through some kind of hellish training! He doubt that there was a single part of his body that wasn't beaten up.

Today was no different... this time he made Tsuna run all around the village carrying boulders twenty times. He plopped down on his bed and groaned as his muscles relaxed. He was officially titled now as the village fool.

He groaned again. Up next he was going to be taught on how to handle a mace... did Reborn _not_ see him with a sword? He was horrible! Absolutely horrible! He almost hacked their cow's head off!

If that wasn't enough then he didn't know. His whole body was sore...

The reason why he was going through such hellish training?

**~ Flashback ~ **

Tsuna was dragging a sack of weapons from goodness-knows-where-it-came-from and was already panting as he dragged it outside of his house.

"Why... do... we...need... this...?" he panted out.

His tutor was surveying the area around them and without looking, he told him, "All the great kings and Queen of Nimor have their own personal weapons that signify them and before I start giving you lessons on etiquette, I have to teach you to stay alive."

"So what you're saying is that you're going to teach me how to handle a sword?" Reborn gave him a quizzical look and he flinched, thinking that he must have said something wrong.

"It doesn't have to be sword you know." Reborn said, still looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle a sword but of course..." his black eyes glinted, "everyone has some hidden talent." he then looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna was sure that the smirk plastered on his tutor's face was going to be anything but nice. For sure... he was right.

**~ End of Tsuna's Flashback ~**

Basically, they have to find the perfect weapon for him to use and so far they had found nothing. It was already the sixth day already! Can't Reborn not know that? He buried his head under his pillow and sighed depressingly. He was hopeless, why can't he see that?

"Because you're not entirely hopeless Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he jumped on Tsuna's already-aching back. "ITTTTAAAIIIII!" Tsuna screeched as his bones cracked from the weight. How could a mere baby weight that much? Reborn whacked him on the head, "Oi Dame-Tsuna... are you suggesting that I'm fat?" his voice had a dangerous edge to it.

Tsuna shook his head furiously. "No! I never did! I- wait... I never said you were fat."

"You were thinking of it."

"No I wasn't."

Reborn raised his staff and Tsuna covered his head with his hands. "Alright! Alright! I admit it!" he said, shutting his eyes tightly. Reborn lowered his staff, a smirk on his face. "A word for the wise Tsuna: Never mess with a mind reader."

"You're a mind reader?" Tsuna said disbelievingly, he then snorted and got a blow to the head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." he rubbed his head. Reborn jumped off his back and walked towards the door. "That'll teach you to talk to your tutor like that. Get your butt off your bed and come down to dinner in five minutes, Mamman is making stew." Closing the door behind him, he left Tsuna to his whining.

The next day Tsuna was walking towards the village with a list of things to buy from his mother. Reborn was not with him due to some mysterious cause and had been missing after breakfast. To Tsuna, this was a sign that Lady Luck was on his side today and had decided to spare him from his demonic tutor. He had been enjoying his walk of freedom towards town, even humming a little tune, but soon his high spirits went down the moment he actually stepped into the square.

A small group of boys suddenly ganged up on him.

"Hey look, it's Dame-Tsuna!"

"You sure you should be walking around here without your mommy?" one asked him as he passed by. He kept his head low. It was usual for him to only come into town to accompany his mother.

"What about your father?"

"Oh right, he doesn't have a father!"

"Bastard Tsuna!" they chanted and expected to see Tsuna's figure slump but that wasn't the case; instead, Tsuna squared his shoulders, stood straight, chin up and walked passed them without a single look of care in his eyes. Obviously they were surprised in Tsuna's change of attitude but that didn't stop them, they kept teasing him along the way.

From behind the scenes, a young girl named Kyoko watched in admiration. Tsuna has changed... how?

In truth, he wasn't feeling as bold as he seemed to be. Inside, he was sweating bullets of fear. Somehow, he can feel a murderous aura being directed at him and he knew instantly it was Reborn. His face was straight but inside he was freaking out. All he knew is that if he doesn't get his posture right, he was sure Reborn would start shooting at him with his weird weapon and make him. It wasn't a reaction to their taunt or a sense of courage but a sense of fear that was making him look bold to others. A stab of murderous intent to his back confirmed it was Reborn. He might not see him but he was sure Reborn was close. Ignoring everything else, he went to do his task unless Reborn tries to poison him. Yeah, the famous magician can actually do that to his forced-soon-to-be king.

Everything was going well, in Reborn's opinion, until screams filled the peaceful town. Tsuna barely turned his head when an arrow came whizzing past his ear. He reacted only five seconds later. It was probably a good thing that his tormentors had scrammed before he had shrieked. Maybe it was for Reborn but not for him as a hundred arrows flew his way. Frozen on the spot and waiting for his doom.

It didn't come though as the arrows in front of him were blown away by a powerful gust of wind. Instinctively, his eyes looked up to find Reborn holding his staff. "Run!" he shouted at him and Tsuna did not need telling twice to run for his life. A few seconds later, Reborn was running (more like hopping) beside him.

"What's going on?" Tsuna managed to ask Reborn as he jumped over fallen vending carts.

"Bandits." Reborn replied gravely.

_How come I feel like it's something worse? _Tsuna thought.

"Bandits that are following under Xanxus' commands." Reborn added.

_Oh great... just... WHAT? _

"WHAT?" Tsuna shouted. "How could they work for Xanxus?"

Reborn was about to answer when people's screams drowned out his voice. Straining his ears, he heard Reborn say "We have to leave." with those words, Tsuna accidentally crashed into someone out of shock. Knocked off his feet, he landed hard on his butt. Hordes of people swarmed through the streets and almost trampled him to rolled off to the side and hid behind barrels of fish. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the foul smell. Stretching his neck, he searched for Reborn's small figure in the crowd.

It was really hard to find him considering he was looking for one baby lost in a sea of people.

He was so distracted he didn't notice a blade pressed against the back of his neck until someone hissed into his ear "Give me all your money!"

Without thinking, Tsuna screeched. His vocals so high that the glass around the houses shattered. Tsuna covered his head with his arms to avoid the shards, his attacker wasn't so lucky though. When Tsuna turned around he found his attack lying on the ground, a jagged piece of glass embedded in his skull.

Tsuna backed away. Turning his back to the bloody scene, he ran. Behind the shadows, a young bandit with silver hair and emerald eyes watched him as he ran. After a while, he followed him.

When Tsuna came to his house, he found his mother waiting for him anxiously with Reborn on her shoulder. Tsuna thanked the gods that his house was at the outskirts of the village and that his mother had not been harmed.

He thought that Reborn would say something like:

"Where have you been?" or "I was looking all over about you!" or how about "We've been so worried. Do you have any idea what could have happened if you died?" but no, what Reborn said was "You owe me Dame-Tsuna."

"Owe you?" Tsuna asked, his brows furrowing. "I don't owe you anything!"

"I just saved your sorry ass back there so you owe me."

Tsuna scowled but didn't retort. He was afraid of the blunt object that Reborn had suddenly pulled out of nowhere. He flinched when Reborn pointed it at him. "Pack your bags Tsuna, we're leaving."

"Eh?" Tsuna didn't have time to protest though, Reborn had suddenly swung the thing at him and he ducked. Without being told twice, he did as he was told. When he was done he saw his mother holding the reins of a fine horse. He stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. He could see that his mother wasn't holding any of her own belongings and that the pack on the horse only held a small back of provisions fit for one person and probably a child.

She smiled sadly at him and he cried out "No! I'm not leaving you!"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine Tsu-kun. It's you who they're after, you must flee and get as far away from you."

"Mom, I can't do that!"

"You have to." she said, smiling at him. Tsuna looked at his mother through glassy eyes and sniffed. "I'll come back." he said, his voice weak. His mother nodded. "I know you will." she said before pecking him on the cheek. Stepping back, she let her son saddle the horse. If there was anything that Tsuna was good at was that he was a good rider. Taking the reins in his hands, Tsuna and his mother shared a look before Reborn jumped on the rear.

"Tsu-kun," she took something out of her pocket and handed it over to him. "here. Take it." Opening his palm, he saw it was a pocket watch. Not just any pocket watch though, it's gold chains were so finely linked together it was almost like a single thread and connecting it on the end was a golden watch with an emblem of the house of Vongola. He almost dropped it in shock if Reborn hadn't snapped him out of it.

"That's..." Reborn said and looked at Nana. She winked and he smirked. Bringing his hat to his eyes he said under his breath, "That Iemitsu... stealing national treasure..."

Reborn nudged Tsuna. "Let's go already Dame-Tsuna. They'll be here soon." He nodded and pocketed the watch.

Tsuna looked back at the burning village and his stomach twisted hard. A twinge of anger was in his eyes. He looked at his mother one last time. He didn't want to do this.

"Come home safely Tsu-kun."

"I will." was his reply. Digging his heels, he galloped away towards the forest. He was scared, for himself, his mother and the people at the village. He prayed that they would be fine because he couldn't bare it to see them hurt because of him. Half of his mind wanted to stay back and surrender himself and half was that he was scared out of his wits.

How could such a day that started so finely turn out so bad? Guess Fate was being a pain in the ass again. Isn't there just ONE day where he can kick back and relax? Probably not.

When they came across a stream a little bit before the trail to the mountains, they unsaddled and made camp. Well, Tsuna made camp while Reborn was bossing him off. He was setting the fire up when Reborn suddenly said, "You're a pretty good rider for your age." he almost dropped the flint and timber. He looked at Reborn with wide eyes. Did his tutor for the depths of hell just compliment him?

"Shut that trap of yours." Tsuna shut his mouth but there was a smile lingering on his face.

"It's a good thing I have one less thing to teach you, tomorrow I'll be teaching you history." Tsuna dropped his smile and he grumbled. He knew not even a hurricane can stop his tutor from teaching the different types of dining forks.

After they have eaten, they went to bed. Tsuna was lying on his cot, looking up at the dark sky. Somewhere around him he could hear Reborn snoring soundly. It was his first time to sleep outdoors and he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the only time. Turning on his cot he yawned and closed his eyes.

Something was moving in the dark. His eyes snapped open. Straining his ears he heard leaves shuffling. He sat up abruptly from his cot and looked around. Reaching into his back he took out a knife that Reborn had forced him to carry. Hearing shuffling from his left he scrambled up, holding the knife in his shaky hands.

"Reborn." he called out weakly. "It's not funny!" his tutor might be trying to scare him.

He couldn't hear Reborn's snores anymore. Once again his body moved without his permission and jumped to the side as an arrow drove itself into the ground where he was standing before. He heard a "tch" from somewhere and something heavy being thrown to the floor. Tsuna got up and began to look around frantically. He strained his eyes trying to see in the dark. Then he was suddenly tackled to the ground, the knife getting knocked out of his hand. He felt fingers clutching to his throat. Tsuna kicked his attacker in the stomach and sent him back. Tsuna groped the ground and felt the hilt of the knife. Grabbing it, he held it in front of him as his attacker stood up.

Reborn suddenly popped out of nowhere and perched himself on top of Tsuna's head. "Reborn!"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Reborn demanded. Stepping into the moonlight was a young man who looked like the same age as Tsuna.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato and I'm here to kill the heir Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Tsuna almost groaned. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Wah... I would have written more but if it wasn't for the headache from my Christmas party family, I would have made this 4,000 words :( <strong>

**well anyway... that tequila DID taste good... NEXT UP IN TRINISETTE, UNLEASHED - "Breakout!" **

**Give me a day or two to update? :3 Merry Christmas everyone!**


	4. Gifts

**Well now, I'm happy you guys like this story considering its AU :)**

**Now I won't be following the sequence of the anime itself since I'll be tweaking with it here and there. I would follow the arcs but they might turn out different so there.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna wasn't sure how to handle the situation properly. He had two options: run or fight. Neither of the two sounded pleasant, it's either he runs and have Reborn kill him for being a coward or fight and most likely get killed by the assassin.<p>

Deciding to play safely, he asked "Were you ordered by Xanxus to kill me?"

Gokudera glared at him and he flinched back. "That bastard? As if." He huffed. "I'm going to kill you, take your identity and become the heir!"

Tsuna wanted to say _Yes please take my identity if you want but don't kill me! _But Reborn suddenly felt heavier on his head, as if he's threatening to squash his head. "Reborn, what do I do?" he whispered instead.

"Fight him." Reborn replied simply.

"Eh? I'd most likely get killed!"

"So be it."

"I thought I was supposed to be kept alive!"

"Yes but what's the point of having you for a king if you're weak?"

"Reborn!"

"Die!" Gokudera shouted as he threw sticks whose ends were lighted. Tsuna dove to the side as the lighted sticks exploded behind him, adding force as he was blown against a tree. Tsuna slithered down the ground, holding his wounded side.

"What kind of weapon was that?" Tsuna groaned.

"Tch, you're still alive?" Gokudera growled. Reborn jumped out of nowhere and landed beside Tsuna, who was on all fours. "Interesting weapon you have there. Care to tell what it is?" Reborn asked.

"I wounded here and all you ask is his weapons? What about me?" Tsuna hissed and Reborn kicked him aside. "Silence Dame-Tsuna, you could learn a thing or two from your enemies if you pay attention long enough."

" What's there to learn anyway?" Tsuna asked. Reborn quietly pointed at Gokudera who had a pleased expression on his face.

"Impressed? I call it dynamite. I discovered this while I was experimenting with a special powder I discovered… "

"He's not listening!" Tsuna said disbelievingly. Gokudera was so into his tale that he didn't hear what he and Reborn was talking about behind his back.

"Exactly. Now it's your turn, distract him long enough and you'll pass, if you don't… well you don't need me to spell it out do you?" Reborn had a wicked gleam in his eye. Tsuna flinched.

"Wait… I can't do this!" Tsuna hissed frantically.

"Consider it as training for future diplomatic discussions." Reborn said, his form slowly fading.

"Reborn! Don't just leave me!" Tsuna shrieked, cutting Gokudera off in the middle of his tale of how he almost singed his hair bald. He clearly didn't like that. Tsuna was still freaking out and didn't know that the silver-haired boy was drawing closer.

"Double bomb!" and that was Tsuna's cue to start running as fast as his skinny legs could go with Gokudera fast on his heels like a blood hound.

"Die already!" Gokudera growled. Tsuna scrambled up a slope, his hands and face getting scratched all over. He didn't notice it as he stumbled out of the forest and nearly throwing himself off the edge of a cliff. Panting, he turned around to see Gokudera advancing on him with thrice the bombs he was holding before. Tsuna took a step back, aware that behind him was a thirty feet fall that could send you happily away to the afterlife.

"This time… for sure…" Gokudera panted. "Triple bomb!" it didn't go as planned though as bombs slipped through the gaps of his arms and fell all around him, their fuses getting ready to explode. Without thinking, Tsuna grabbed Gokudera by the hem of the shirt and pulled him out – but not far enough – because they were blasted off the edge. As far as Tsuna's luck was, he had the better out of the two and was at the edge of his cliff with half of his body was dangling in thin air. Unfortunately, Gokudera was only holding on by his finger tips, which were slowly slipping away.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Tsuna pulled himself up.

_This is the end._ Gokudera thought, his eyes tightly shut.

"Hurry up!" Tsuna said, his hand grasping the silver-haired boy's wrist. "The cliff is going to collapse soon!" the earth groaned to make up for his point.

Gokudera stared at the brunette, his eyes wide. "Why are you helping me?" he asked.

Tsuna's face grew impatient. "I'll tell you if we get out of this so hurry up!" he grabbed Gokudera's other wrist and started to pull. Gokudera, still in a state of shock, managed to haul his body up. The earth by their feet groaned again and both boys looked at each other before diving over the huge cracks that formed on the earth.

Landing safely on ground, Tsuna turned around just to see as parts of the cliff give away. He gulped, thinking what could have had happened if they fell…

"Why did you save me?" Gokudera asked, his face one of complete disbelief.

"Well…" Tsuna scratched his head sheepishly.

"II tried to kill you! Why would you save me!" Gokudera looked desperate for an answer.

Tsuna just looked at him, unsure of what to say. Deciding to say it honestly, he said very seriously "Because you didn't deserve to die." Gokudera stuttered in surprise, his cheeks turning a light pink in color.

Tsuna looked up at the starry lit sky, his expression solemn. "You tried to kill me, I know I should hate you for it but why? I'm sure you had your reasons just as I had mine in saving you. I can't judge you for one act."

Gokudera surprise fell off of his face as he stared at the young brunette. Earlier, the boy was screaming and running for his life, now, he looked calm as the sky above. Gokudera could tell that the young heir was unsure of what he did and that made a lump swell in his throat. All in his life no one cared about him, no one ever showed him sympathy or mercy. He was left alone to fend for himself in this dark world.

It was a sad and hard life.

But right here, in front of him, someone was willing to let him live. In Gokudera's eyes, he saw a glimpse of the man that Tsuna was meant to be. He could see a just king that the people will love. For the first time, Gokudera had the urge to please this person. He wanted to stay by his side to see him grow. For once, he had a purpose: a goal that could keep him alive.

But he had to know whether this person regretted it or not.

"Do you… regret saving me?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Tsuna's reaction was surprised, and then nervousness. "You're still not set on killing me right?" he asked nervously.

Gokudera shook his head, smiling ever so slightly and Tsuna sighed in relief. "Then no. I don't regret it."

Gokudera's face lit up and he smiled for real. A real happy smile. Tsuna grimaced a bit, not liking where this was going. What happened to the assassin that tried to kill him only to be replaced by a loyal dog waiting for his master's orders?

"Very good Tsuna, you managed to earn yourself an ally." Reborn said as the air shivered in front of him for a moment and he appeared. Gokudera jumped but Tsuna didn't even so manage a flinch. Instead, there was an angry expression on his face.

"Don't be such a girl Tsuna. At least everything turned out all right." Reborn told him.

"All right?" Tsuna's voice became dangerously shrill. "You call almost falling for our deaths all right?"

Gokudera winced at the tone. Gone was the sight of the future king only to see the young boy that was puny, untrained, and had a high chance of dying with a snap of the fingers. But then, Gokudera thought that luck was on the young heir's side.

"Look on the bright side Tsuna - "

"What's there to look at?"

"You're alive and that I'm letting you live despite that you failed in the lesson." Reborn said, continuing on as if he didn't hear Tsuna. Tsuna's eye twitched in indignation. Knowing Reborn though, if he ever said so much as a word of insult; he would most likely find himself in the morning inside a trench.

Reborn then turned to Gokudera. "So what is your choice Gokudera Hayato? What do you think of this worthless wimp?"

For a moment, Tsuna thought Gokudera would agree with Reborn but he surprised him. Gokudera instead said "The tenth king is absolutely a noble man in heart and I wish to serve him till the day I die!" he then threw himself by Tsuna's feet and bowed. "Sire, please forgive me for the attempt on your life. If ever, I would be grateful if I can be your right-hand man!"

Tsuna didn't know what to say. Flattered as he was, he could feel like he was one step closer to the destiny he was forced into becoming. He did _so_ not like that. Tsuna risked a glance with Gokudera and saw that his eyes were almost begging.

His heart was that soft was it? He sighed, knowing he can't say no. Besides, he needed all the help he can get. "Fine." Gokudera looked elated. Tsuna held a hand up to him, "but please don't call me Sire, highness or any of those titles. Just call me Tsuna."

Gokudera looked strained now, his mouth opening but no words coming out.

Tsuna couldn't believe this, he couldn't even say his _name_?

"Can I call you tenth instead sire?" Gokudera asked and Tsuna sighed. "Okay, okay! You can call me tenth!"

_**~Kingdom Of KHR ~**_

Rays of sunlight shone through the gaps within the leaves, hitting Tsuna straight in the face. He stirred and rolled on his back. Hinting the smell of fish being cooked, he sat up and only groaned. His entire body _hurt_. He kept wincing whenever he moved his arms and legs. His hands were all bandaged and his back was sore from sleeping on the ground. Rubbing his eyes gingerly, he carefully stood up.

Rubbing the lower part of his back, he approached Gokudera who was tending to the fire and making breakfast.

Last night was really awkward, after Gokudera had sworn his loyalty, things had gone pretty quiet. Reborn was amused, Gokudera was too happy and Tsuna was just miserable. Sure he felt good that somebody was coming along with him but the incident with Gokudera just reminded him of a thought that he rather not think about: just how many times will people try and take his life?

Then again, could he live long enough to be murdered before he dies in training?

"Good morning tenth! I hope you don't mind fish for breakfast." Gokudera smiled at him. Tsuna sat down, weary. He should stop getting surprised with all this. Soon, he'll be meeting more weird people.

Riding out once again, Tsuna on a brown gelding and Gokudera on a sliver one, they set out for the western town of Michu where a fair was going to be held soon. There, they would gather supplies and work for a shrill or two. Being an heir and all you'd think he had a fortune in stall for him but sadly, the only thing that was worth on them were the horses and the pocket watch. And speaking of it… Tsuna pulled it out of his saddle bag.

"Ne Reborn, you never really got into explaining it to me but what is this?" he asked his mentor. Reborn was sitting on the mare's head and turned to look at his student. He eyed the watch before answering "The treasure of the Vongola's great history."

"Eh?" Tsuna said, confused. "This little thing?" he raised the watch. Gokudera edged his horse closer to Tsuna's, curious as to what his king was talking about.

"That _little thing_ happens to be one of your ancestor's prized valuables." Reborn told him sternly.

"My ancestor?" Tsuna asked.

"The first king of Nimor, his majesty and Lord of the Sky, Giotto Abiron Heofon."

"Heofon?" Gokudera said, surprised.

Reborn looked at him. "Tell me Gokudera, do you know what it means?"

Gokudera nodded. "It means 'The power of heaven'."

"And Abiron?" Gokudera frowned. Reborn waited for him to answer, not noticing the strange expression that crossed on his student's face. "Do you know?" Gokudera shook his head.

"It means 'one of'. Giotto, _one of the wielders of the powers of heaven_." Tsuna said absentmindedly.

Gokudera's jaw dropped.

When he realized what he just said he clamped his hand on to his mouth. It was the Old Tongue he just spoke of. How in the _hell_ did he understood _that?_

"So," Reborn mused. "Looks like the Gift of Perception isn't the only thing you have." He smirked.

"The Gift of Perception?" Tsuna asked.

"Hyper Intuition in other words, it is a power that can see through all. A common trait that determines a worthy heir for the throne." Reborn said, nodding to himself. "If you didn't show signs of it earlier on then I would have dubbed you an impossible case –"

"Hey!"

"however you _did_ and at a very young age too. Such gifts manifesting at your age could only mean one thing." He eyed Tsuna thoughtfully.

Tsuna and Gokudera gulped.

"That perhaps you're not so hopeless after all Dame-Tsuna."

Whatever reply of indignation that Tsuna was going to say he didn't have time to. They have already arrived at their destination.

The sounds or a bustling city reached their ears, vendors shouting, animals calling and children running around the streets. Before they entered they unsaddled their horses because the streets were too narrow and crowded. Navigating through the crowd was hard too, what with Gokudera picking a fight with every person that constantly brushed against Tsuna's shoulders and that masses of people never died down. When they found an inn they left their horses at the small stable and left to go exploring the town.

Tsuna, who had never gone as far from home as of now, was staring at everything and was wondering how people could live in such tight places. He asked Gokudera why.

"These are city folk Jyuddaime they practically lived all their lives here. They're used to it." Gokudera replied kindly. The kindness in his voice though vanished when he bumped into someone.

"Watch it you bastard!" he growled.

"Haha, sorry about that." The offender apologized. Tsuna recognized the laugh and looked up.

"Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asked, surprised.

The person referred to was also surprised. "Eh? Tsuna? As in Tsuna Sawada?"

Tsuna nodded, looking at the face of the idol in his village. Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The Kingdom of KHR will not be updated until I have updated Trinisette, Unleashed.<strong>

**Hope you like this chapter and thanks to everyone who commented! Ciao!**


End file.
